videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Spielwiese 2
__INDEX__ Allgemeines Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven ist der sechste Teil der aus insgesamt neun Teilen bestehenden Spieleserie Might and Magic. Teil VI The Mandate of Heaven wurde im Bezug zu seinen Vorgängern, für das Betriebssystem Win95/Win98 von Jon Van Caneghem entwickelt und von dem Unternehmen Ubi-Soft im Jahr 1998 veröffentlicht. Das gesamte Spielsystem wurde grundlegend ausgewechselt, so wurde neben der Vereinfachung des Fähigkeits- und Gegenständesystems auch die vom Spieler geführten Gruppe verkleinert, so das sie nur noch aus vier Charakteren bestand. Des Weiteren bewegte man sich nun in einer freien 3D-Umgebung. Diese Veränderungen erlaubten es, eine realistischere Welt darzustellen und diese mit mehr Leben zu erfüllen. Auch dieses Spiel konnte einige Erfolge verzeichnen. Systemanforderung Handlung Der Tempel von Baa plant die Zerstörung des Paktes zwischen den Göttern und den weltlichen Herrschern von Enroth. Unter dem Einsatz von böser Magie und namenloser Schrecken startet der Tempel von Baa eine Verschwörung. Die Bewohner Enroths sollen davon überzeugt werden, dass König Roland Ironfist das Mandat des Himmels verloren hat. Die Anhänger des Tempels versuchen die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, das Rebellion der einzige Weg sei, die Gunst der Götter zurückzuerlangen. Diese Rebellion würde den wahren Anführern zur Macht verhelfen. Das Orakel, dem es seit Jahrhunderten zukommt, das göttliche Mandat zu überbringen, versteht dies besser als sonst jemand. Die Helden müssen dass Orakel finden damit es ihnen hilft, die Ordnung zu erhalten und den Schaden wieder zu beheben. Sollte diese jedoch an dieser Aufgabe scheitern, wird diese Welt in einem Chaos untergehen. thumb|150px|left|Angriff der TeufelZu Beginn landet eine fremde Rasse auf Enroth und greift sogleich die Stadt Sweetwater an und zerstört diese. Eine Gruppe junger Abenteurer kann sich gerade so noch in einem ausgetrockneten Brunnen vor den Fremden retten. Als Sie nach einem Ausgang suchen werden sie von einem Magier namens Falagar empfangen. Dieser trainiert sie und bereitet sie auf Ihre Aufgabe vor, Enroth zu retten. Nachdem erfolgreichen Training unter der Aufsicht von Falagar beginnt das Abenteuer vor den Toren von Neu-Sorpigal. Spielprinzip Charakter Erstellung Hier wird die Gruppe erstellt. Man hat 50 Bonuspunkte zur Verfügung, die auf folgende Eigenschaften verteilt werden müssen: thumb|450px|right|Charaktererstellung Diese Werte lassen sich mit einem Hex-Editor noch höher setzen. In dieser Tabelle ist der Wert 18 (Idealwert) nur als Beispiel. Spielablauf thumb|150px|right|Die Gruppe in Neu Sorpigal Nachdem die Gruppe erstellt wurde, beginnt das Spiel am Stadttor von Neu Sorpigal. Als erstes gibt man einen zuvor erhaltenen Brief, an einen gewissen Andover Portello ab, den man in der örtlichen Taverne findet. Es gibt dafür etwas Geld, was den eigenen Geldsäckel auffüllt, ausserdem gibt es für diese erste Aufgabe(Quest) Erfahrungspunkte(EXP). Es empfiehlt sich alle Häuser in der Stadt zu besuchen und mit den Bewohnern zu sprechen, da man dadurch Informationen und oder Aufträge(Quests) bekommen kann. In jeder Stadt gibt es Gilden bei denen man zusätzliche Fähigkeiten erwerben kann. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass man sich vorher bei den entsprechenden Bewohner in den jeweiligen Städten, einen Gildenbrief erwirbt, der natürlich bezahlt werden muss. thumb|left|200px|Die Welt von Enroth Magie und Fähigkeiten Spielbare Orte Tipps und Tricks Cheats Links Notizen und Bermerkungen Referenzen und Quellen Externe Links Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Might and Magic